Duergar
This is a subrace option of Dwarves. Duergar (Gray Dwarves) The gray dwarves, or duergar, live deep in the Underdark. After delving deeper than any other dwarves, they were enslaved by mind flayers for eons. Although they eventually won their freedom, these grim, ashen-skinned dwarves now take slaves of their own and are as tyrannical as their former masters Physically similar to other dwarves in some ways, duergar are wiry and lean, with black eyes and bald heads, with the males growing long, unkempt, gray beards. Duergar value toil above all else. Showing emotions other than grim determination or wrath is frowned on in their culture, but they can sometimes seem joyful when at work. They have the typical dwarven appreciation for order, tradition, and impeccable craftsmanship, but their goods are purely utilitarian, disdaining aesthetic or artistic value. Few duergar become adventurers, fewer still on the surface world, because they are a hidebound and suspicious race. Those who leave their subterranean cities are usually exiles. Duergar of Phrelle Alithrya There have been no sightings or stories of Duergar across Alithrya on the surface. Cantomer A few Duergar have found the way to the surface of Cantomer, however most of them are currently raiding from the underdark. Seen as a plight even those who attempt to help others, are nearly killed on sight. Ezora Duergar in Ezora were very rare the majority of them only visiting the northern slave markets when they were around. Most of their settlements are deep below Ezora. Laikka In Laikka there is one major settlement of Deurgar which is built into the northern part of the Dhig Buldor Range and that is Mar Daral. While they are reclusive and fight against the dwarves of Thor Lidor, they are generally willing to deal with other races. Northern Chain There is no known interacts with the Northern Chain and Deurgar. Southern Chain In the Southern Chain the city of Tronene is the large Deurgar settlement and the largest in the world with surface gates. While looked down upon by many of the other cities in the chain, they are not fully welcoming to all. Yedria In Yedria the Deurgar are not seen very much but rumors of dark dwarves encountered in the caves of the wilds have long such been a thing. The yedrian people being a cautious people most Deurgar would not generally be welcomed outside Silent Scar. Duergar Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Undercommon. * Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. * Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the enlarge/reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. * Optional Trade: Change Superior Darkvision to regular Darkvision and remove Sunlight Sensitivity. Parts of the Duergar stub is from Sword Coast Adventure Guide, by Wizards of the Coast. Category:Subrace